ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10: Meta Menace
This is a four- part movie of the adventures of 30 year old Ben after Aggregor busts out of jail and escapes the Null Void. Here, Ben and Julie are married and Gwen still in the team but Kevin unknown. They are living a Ben-normal life which is threatened when Aggregor returns seeking revenge. PART 1: Vengance Of Aggregor: In a prison in the Null Void, a sentry droid approached a certain cell with a pink-skinned humanoid being sitting in it. This being had 4 small pink horns on his head and the eyes of a once great warlord. He also had the face of someone who hadn't shaved in years- tattered and probarbly flea-ridden. This being was the once great Aggregor. The sentry droid was performing a cell check to make sure there weren't any break-outs. When it approached Aggregor, seeing the seemingly insane man pondering over something, it made a comment on how he failed miserably after years and years of planning and was now reduced to living a pointless, wasted existence. Aggregor, taking notice of this signaled for the droid to come closer. The foolish rookie droid, being so overconfident, brought out a laser lance for protection as it slowly approached him. He then made a few requests and complaints about the place and being stuck there for the past 10 years. Then suddenly, in a fit of rage and so suddenly, he attacked the droid. The foolish rookie tried blasting him with the laser lance but he only absorbed the lasers and became more powerful. The foolish droid still tried to bring him down with the laser lance but the blasts only made him more powerful, powerful enough to rip open the bars of the cage and beat the droid to bits. While Aggregor was pounding away on the droid, the alarm went off. In a bid to create a distraction, Aggregor ran towards the control panel and absorbed all the energy from it, growing stronger and disarming all the other cells, thereby releasing all the other prisoners. As the prisoners all busted out of their cells, Aggregor led them all out of the hall as more and more droids rushed in to battle the escapees. While the others fought, Aggregor simply found a nice cozy place to relax as his 'minions' did his dirty work for him. When they were done, they all busted out into the open Null Void, free from the confines of their jail cells. After which they all went their separate ways seeking open portals to return to our dimension. This took place exactly 20 years after Aggregor's defeat - when Ben was 26. ---- FOUR YEARS LATER---------------------------------------------------- Aggregor is sitting on one of the meteor-like rocks in the Null Void , only instead of being in his Ben10:UA attire, he is clothed in what appears to be an alien lioncloth. He then spots a portal gleaming in the distance. Between him and the portal is 2 miles of meteors with many of them bearing other alien monsters racing for the portal. Without being told twice, he takes off in the direction of the portal, leaping off rocks and bouncing off the faces of other monsters, punching and kicking and beating up if need be, then just in the nick of time, as the portal is about to close and with a tetramand trying to get through first, he leaps off the last meteor at the same time, so does the tetramand from another direction. Aggregor, having recharged earlier on fired off a blast of electricity at the tetramand stunning it long enough for him to get through. As Aggregor leaps through the portal, he looks back and can see the tetramand roaring curses at him through the portal. He then landed in a summersault as the portal closes. He then looks around and notices a billboard which tells him that he's on Earth in a Nigerian city called Abuja. He then walks off looking for a way to get to Bellwood. A MONTH LATER We see a passenger plane land at the Bellwood airport. This plane had been flying from Abuja, Nigeria and you can guess who steps out of it - none other than -AGGREGOR. He chuckles as he gets off the plane. He heads for the home of the world famous Ben Tennyson (a flashy green bungalow with the omnitrix design all over it). MEANWHILE A young man of about 30 with a nice short beard wearing a black shirt with the number '10' on its left breast and dark green jeans and the true omnitrix on his left wrist comes out of Ben's apartment. This man is obviously, without a doubt, Ben Tennnyson. His apparently 9 or so months pregnant wife in a pink unbuttoned sweatshirt comes out with a dog-like galvanic mechamorph and kisses him goodbye as he transforms into Jetray and dashes off. Kevin Levin still uknown where abouts he is, Ben and Julie invetigate where Kevin is. Meanwhile in the shadows, Aggregor is seen watching and as Ben/Jetray leaves, he heads towards the house and rings the doorbell. Julie answers and is shocked to see Aggregor, she screams and tries to run off but Aggregor calmly goes in with a diabolical smile on his face and an evil laugh in his voice. As he approaches Julie, Ship tries to attack and is electrocuted. He then goes towards Julie, chuckling as the screen fades to black. Meanwhile Ben still trying to find Kevin as he moved closer to the null void portal a little spark came and there standing in front of him, Kevin 11,000 _____________TO BE CONTINUED____________ Sorry about the really short and boring page, but I promise you that the next chapters will be much longer and full of action and alien transformations and battles.Ben 10: Meta Menace II:Meet MetaBen [[User:RexTibz|RexTibz' (Wall - Blog - ) 23:21, April 17, 2012 (UTC)' ]] Category:Series Category:Episodes Category:Movies Category:Ben 10 Sequels Category:Ben goes Back to the Future Category:Future Episodes